


Tri Wizard Tournment

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...don't ask - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Gay, How Do I Tag, I am About to Die, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Sassy Harry Potter, doremon, first attempt at drarry, life sucks, second task, tri wizard tournment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: What if it was not Ron that was captured by the mermaids in the second task but instead a certain blonde ferret looking like male (jk)Based on a prompt I saw on google also I know I suck at summaries
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Tri Wizard Tournment

The tri wizard tournament had begun and they were already on their second round. Harry was awfully stressed about it, "how the hell am I supposed to breathe under water for one whole hour?"He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in annoyance."Well shouting and stressing will not really give you the answer now will it Harry?"Hermione said in a wise tone (A/N what the frick even is a wise tone) "Yeah Harry Hermione is right ,now why don't you rest a little" Ron said shaking his shoulder in a comforting way. " I understand your concern you two but really ,if you haven't noticed I am looking for a way to not die tomorrow" he said sassily before continuing "I really don't get it, how can you guys have things like love potions and spells to fly but not a simple spell to hold your breath for a while?! Like come on guys ,even doremon has them!"Harry exaggerated ,Hermione snickered at the reference while Ron just looked awfully confused. "What it a doram-" he was cut of by Hermione "I will tell you later.Anyways I am really sorry Harry but I and ron have to go meet Proff.Moody, apparently he has to give us some sort of task. We will try to find some sort of solution thought" She said a bit apologetically .

They both bid their goodbyes leaving Harry alone with the pile of books and his thoughts. "Fuck this all. First I have to keep my gay ass from smashing Malfoy and now this competition" He murmured under his breath when suddenly he spotted Neivelle coming toward him...

~Time skip brought to you by Harry's gay ass~

The next day was weird to say the least. The day started early since he had to get ready for the competition, but honestly he hadn't slept a wink.

And Once he stood on the shore taking to Neivelle he finally noticed something.

His best friend AND Malfoy were missing

It bothered him how he kept track of his interactions with Malfoy, even thought it just it just considered of them bickering with each other. Yes, he acknowledged his feelings for Malfoy but that didn't mean he had to like them, did it?

He swallowed the weed in disgust and felt a weird feeling inside himself. Suddenly the whistle blew, and all the competitors jumped into the water leaving Harry standing alone on the deck ,while his whole body felt like it was tearing apart.

Suddenly Proff. Mad eye pushed him into the water and he felt water touching every part of his body. He moved around still in pain before ,it suddenly stopped completely .He finally noticed the gills and fins on his body and swam toward the voices/music that was playing . He swam and swam before finally reaching a thick curtain made by giant kelp plants. He opened it slowly revealing the scene behind it. And there he was- the love of his life, the annoying blond that loved apples,the person that bickered with him 24/7;captured by 'ugly ass mermaids' as he would call them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the open ending but I was out of ideas also this was my first attempt at Drarry so sorry if it was not good enough. If you do not know doremon please search it on google(it was my fav childhood show)


End file.
